Toa Inika - A new Generation
by lawfull-useless
Summary: Matoro is frustrated with his life, and after yet another fight with Ehrye, he thinks he is worthless. After and suicide attempts he was called out to be the next Toa of Ice. Will this work out for him or will the pressure be too much? Rewritten Toa Inika - Matoro s stroy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome back to the new rewritten story. The first few chapters will be posted every week, depending on my work schedule. The first few pictures are only a bit rewritten, enjoy and let me know about criticism. **

"**Do you think you´re something special? Being the Translator of a man who won't even speak our language?" a pale hand shot out and grabbed the thin throat, smiling at him. Ehrye smashed him against the wall behind them. "You´re just a pathetic excuse and everyone will be better without you! Even your beloved Turaga is having you around him out of pity!" he dug the nails deep in his wrist as the higher man let him fall. **

"**You can't run away from the truth! Matoro! You are a failure, accept it!" Ehrye smirked. "Just do us all a favour and disappear forever!" **

**Once Ehrye turned his back on him, he decided to get away. At first, he thought to just walk outside and freeze in the cold of Ko-Metru. But this was not enough. Matoro knew what to do. **

**He walked to the small hut he owned, just remembering there was a meeting with the Turaga. When he went inside, Matoro walked to the kitchen, grabbing a large knife on his way. He got them as a welcome present from Kopeke. He was not much of a cook but kept them. **

**With a sigh, he put the sleeve higher and looked at his scarred skin. Matoro would lie if he said he never hurt himself, he was a hunter too after all. "Just do us all a favour and kill yourself!" he heard and started to cry again. Ehrye always made his life hell and now he was about to let him win. He sat on the kitchen ground and cried, always looking at the knife. He felt pathetic, Kopeke always told him what an awesome person he was but he still didn't believe it. **

**He had no self-esteem left. **

**The blade crisscrossed his skin, making it bleed more and more. Matoro smiled as he dragged it around, it hurt and made him dizzy. Ehrye words where once more in his head as he rammed it through his left wrist. "Shut up!" he begged and let his hands fall to the side, crying. "Just leave me alone!" he whispered and closed his eyes. "What else can I do?" he wondered as the door opened. "Matoro?" hearing him made him regret that he gave the key to Kopeke. **

**Steps only stopped before him as the blue-haired man looked up. "The hell?" he heard the frantic voice of Kopeke who knelt beside him. "Matoro!" the older man smiled. "It's okay Kopeke! I just do something everyone thinks is the best!" he rolled his head back and let out a sigh. "Tell Nuju for me, it's what everyone anticipated and-!" he smiled. "Thank Ehrye I'm glad he opened my eyes!" with that he passed out due the blood loss. **

"**What am I going to do?" he nearly panicked as another knock was on the door. He opened it in the hope it was someone who could help. "Toa Kopaka?" he looked at the man with the black hair. "Kopeke?" he wondered as he saw the fear in his eyes. "Matoro… blood… kitchen!" he sat down and let the tears fall, he hated to be weak, shy was one thing but weak? "Dead?" this made the Ice Toa run in the kitchen as he looked at the hunched over figure. "Damn!" he knelt beside him and grabbed the hand where the knife was still inside. It didn't bleed that much. "Kopeke!" he bellowed as the other one came inside. "Yes?" **

"**I need to go to the healers, stay with him, I'm back in a few minutes!" without waiting for an answer he was gone and rushed over to the healer hut. The snow made it harder to run. **

"**Matoro what have you done?" he asked as looked at the still unconscious man before him. It felt like hours until Kopaka came back with a healer. "You have to wait outside!" the woman said and Kopeke nodded. "I will!" **

**As both men were in the bedroom of Matoro Kopeke sat on the bed. "What will we do? What if Matoro died? Will Ehrye be punished?" Kopaka looked at him. "What does it have to do with this moron?" "Matoro told me that he said that everyone wants to get rid of him that everyone would be happy without him!" Kopeke cried out and buried his face in his hands. **

"**Nobody would be happy! Matoro is the greatest person I know! I don't want him dead!" Kopaka placed his hand on the youngers shoulder. "We have to make sure to make him remember!" **

"**Toa Kopaka?" the healer said and walked to the room. "Matoro is stable, we will bring him to the Ko-Koro´s healing chambers. There we can take better care for him!" "Thank you, Healer Jana!" Kopaka thanked her and sighed in relief. "I need to talk to Turaga Nuju!" he said and placed a hand on his back hair. "He needs to be updated about the matters! You Kopeke should get home and lie down, you´re about to vomit they way you look!" **

**When Matoro woke up his whole body hurt, he didn't lie comfortably on the bed. "Damn!" he groaned and felt the tears in his eyes. "Damn, damn, damn!" he said like a Mantra and sat up. "Why?" "Calm down, boy!" he looked to the side and looked into Turaga Nuju´s eyes. "Matoro!" he said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Turaga?" he cried and looked away. "Kopeke told me everything!" "Ehrye is right, nobody needs me!" he answered and closed his eyes. "But he is so wrong! Matoro, you´re much needed and loved!" "But?" Nuju negated. "Matoro, losing you would tear a hole in all our hearts! You´re Kopeke´s best friend, Kopaka would miss you too, and me? Who do I have to talk to? Who would be willing to translate for me because people are not patient enough? We are all happy to have you!" **

"**Really?" he sobbed and the old man nodded. "Of course! I would not lie to you, my boy. You´re like my son and I would be damned if I let you go without a fight!" "Thank you Turaga Nuju!" he whispered getting tired. "Take a rest and tomorrow we will talk with each other!" "Thank you!" he whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep in a few minutes. **


	2. Chapter 2

So so sorry for not posting sooner, but life got in the way and I had no time once again. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

"What will we do because of Ehrye, he drove one of my Matoran to suicide!" Kopaka groaned and looked at the Turaga. "This Bastard, I have the urge to just freeze him!" "I understand Kopaka but we have to keep calm!" "Calm?" Nuju nodded. "Yes, calm! We need to take care of Matoro and not Ehrye, the punishment will be severe but just when we are sure that Matoro is better!" "I understand!"

"Turaga Nuju, Toa Kopaka?" a younger woman came inside and bowed. "I got a message from Turaga Nokama!" she handed them the paper.

_Nuju and Kopaka!_

_The Great Spirit was in the dream of one of my Matoran. He wants us to meet and decide who we will have as the next Toa. Meet us tomorrow at the Colosseum! Information will reach every Matoran the day after._

_Regards, Nokama!_

"Why now and not a bit later?" Nuju wondered. "We have no time to decide on a new Toa!" "I think I know who I want but considering the mental state of him!" Nuju understood. "It was his destiny all along, Matoro might not be a very stable person now and very quiet but with your help, I know he will do great things!"

"I will talk to him once he awoke, will he come along tomorrow?" Nuju nodded. "He has too!" "I understand, I will tell you about it, Turaga." he sighed. "Ehrye will be the next on my list!" Nuju smirked. "Once he know that Matoro is the next Toa he will see what he did! He will show Matoro the kind of respect he deserved all along!" "Your words in the Great Spirit´s ears Turaga!" he said and walked outside.

In the hospital, Kopaka followed her wordless as she talked about her patient. "He just woke up an hour before, he still is weak. The man who found him in there, he tried to get some information out of him but he won't cooperate. Perhaps you can make him talk!"

He wished she would finally shut up. "I have some information considering his future, you said Kopeke is there?" she nodded. "I understand!" he opened the door and nearly jumped at the sight of the next Toa. His hand was heavy bandaged, the white sheets of the bed looked like his skin tone. His hair was brown and long, hung in his blue eyes. He was missing his glasses. "Toa Kopaka!" the other man greeted and smiled shyly. He was frightened by the sight of the large man.

"Can I have a talk with Matoro!" he nodded and left the room wordless. "I have a message considering the destiny of yours, as the next Toa of Ice!" he sat on the chair, Matoro was looking away. Ko-Matoran where hard people to talk with and he was right now unbearable. "Matoro?" "Kopaka, with all due respect I don't care, you should have let me die!" "No, and you know why! Because you have an impact on people! People love and care for you! Ehrye was wrong and you have to understand that!" "And what if Great Spirit is wrong?" "The Great Spirit is never wrong and now take a rest, you have to be ready by the morning!"

"Matoro really is-?" he asked Kopaka and he smiled. "Yes, tomorrow it will be official!" he looked at the door. "I hope the Great Spirit decided right!" "Can I see him?" Kopaka negated. "He needs to get better for tomorrow! Let him sleep!" he nodded. "Alright, but can I at least come along with you?" "That will be okay!" he bid him a good night and walked away. "I will get some stuff for him!" Kopeke thought and walked out the healing hut.

The next morning came fast as everyone was ready to go to the Coliseum in Ta-Koro. "It's good to see you!" Nuju said in the other language and Matoro just sighed. "Are you still in pain?" he nodded. "Why does the Great Spirit decide for me?" he asked nervously scratching his bandaged arm. Nuju grabbed it and smiled. "Because you´re a great person and one day you will understand!"

Together they turned to the gate of Ko-Koro and followed the current Toa of Ice. "It will take us five hours to go there!" he said and looked back. "Let me know when you need a break!"


End file.
